The Hunter and the Slave
by frivolous-vixen
Summary: When his hunter's instincts tell him to look deeper into a new slave owned by a Plenimaran noble, Rieser is determined to learn who this slave is. But will he be ready for the truth when everything is revealed? Will his duty as an Ebrados outweigh his own heart? AU, will contain mpreg later.
1. A New Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightrunner series or it's characters. They belong to Lynn Flewelling. We just play with them. *wink* Moonwind is mine.

A/N: I should not be posting this. XD Like seriously, I shouldn't post this. Why, you ask? Because this story is not finished. *grumbles* I have about twenty chapters done, but... I haven't been able to get myself to go further. *sulk* Needless to say I thought maybe by posting this here, and getting some feedback on it, I might get pushed into finishing it! I don't know. XD Anyway!

This story is a fanfic I started after having a dream about the series. The series is the Nightrunner books, if you've read them, you'll know who these characters are and we need to RP, if not, however, you should so we can RP. XD ;P It's also AU, haha. But there will be some minor and some major spoilers. ;)

This will have mpreg and mpreg birth, but! Not for a while, the story surrounds the before pregnancy and after pregnancy more than the actual pregnancy time. But it is mpreg so I did I post it to my dA account as well as here^^

Also, since there is obviously some things that people reading may not understand, i.e., languages used, I'll try and list everything here in the description so you can understand what's going on. :) So, we ready to start this journey? I need actual feedback for this story, please! I need encouraged to finish it, because I love this series, I love how this fanfic has gone so far, and I want to finish it, I just need a bit of a kick in the ass to get to the end! Please help me, everyone!

* * *

The Hunter and the Slave: A New Slave

The day was warm but not so uncomfortable. It was early Nythin, Summer was still a couple of months away. It was a rather pleasant day for a ride through the streets of Riga - even with the cries of the newly arrived slaves and the soon-to-be executed ones weeping and screaming. It was just a part of how Riga was.

Rieser í Stellen Andus Orgil gripped his mount's reins loosely, giving his big black Moonwind his head as they trotted down a street toward the richer part of the city, toward the lovely homes of nobles. It had been nearly two years since his last visit to this city of Plenimar. But it had hardly changed, he thought dryly.

Reining in his mount's head, they turned down another street. He knew this street like the back of his hand. It was almost noon, he'd make it for lunch. Allowing a slight smirk to play across his usual grim expression, he kicked his heels and Moonwind nickered as he picked up his pace.

Rieser wasn't concerned for any man who eyed him, it wasn't uncommon for the Plenimarans here to stare at his Aurënfaie features, wondering what sort of price they'd get. However, he simply allowed them to take a gander at his long sword strapped to his left hip. They generally left him alone.

He wasn't referred to as Rieser the Grim for nothing.

Entering the archway at a canter, he tilted his head in a nod towards the guards before looking up. The guards here knew him well enough not to question him entering the estate of Charis Yhakobin, they'd been keeping a loose friendship for several years now. Rieser was somewhat fascinated with the works of alchemy and Yhakobin had been gracious enough to allow him to sit in on a few things.

Granted, the Tírfaie's alchemy wasn't on par with his own magic. Still, it amused him to see the Tírfaie seem so proud of such things.

Pulling the reins and stopping his mount next to a pair of guards, he climbed down and threw back his cloak to reveal his fine, dark tunic with it's gold embroidery. "Is Lord Yhakobin in?" He questioned in perfect Plenimaran, not relinquishing his reins to the man servant whom tried to take them. One of the guard's bobbed his head and motioned Rieser into the garden beyond.

Then and only then did Rieser release the reins to the man servant to give his horse some water.

He followed the guard into the garden behind the house, where Yhakobin's workshop was stationed as well. Charis Yhakobin was currently sitting at a table in the garden with his two children running around, their nurse, Rhania, standing by. He'd never personally seen her face, but it was obvious she was from the Khatme clan from the tracery of their clan markings he could see around her eyes.

He held up his hand in a wave as Yhakobin caught sight of him. The Tírfaie returned the wave with a pleasant smile and stood to greet him. They clasped hands at once. "Lord Rieser! It's been too long! Where have you been hiding at?" Yhakobin motioned for him to take a seat and then summoned another servant.

This one was well known to Rieser as well, Ahmol. Very loyal to Yhakobin this one. After a quick order to bring out the lunch and another plate for Rieser, Ahmol scurried off toward the house and Yhakobin turned his gaze to Rieser; awaiting answers. "Two years to an Aurënfaie is barely anything to register, Lord Yhakobin. Though I see it's added a couple more strands of silver to your hair.

"As for my whereabouts," He held his hands out, palms up. "Hardly anything to speak of." His smile betrayed nothing while he studied Yhakobin's own, false smile. The two men always danced around each other like this, and it was just another thing to amuse Rieser. "I seen Ulan's ship riding at anchor at the port. More ransoming?" It was that simple to change the subject of where he might have been the past two years.

It was none of this Tírfaie's business, nor anyone else's. He might consider this man as a loose friend to have, but not even his closest of friends needed to know his business. It was his and his alone.

Yhakobin chuckled and waved his hand around. "Why else would he come here? You just missed him. He was here earlier for breakfast. Now, tell me, where are you lodging? Certainly not that dreadful inn you always turn to?" Rieser nodded to confirm this. The other man clucked his tongue in disapproval. "I'll send some of my servants to get your things and bring them here, you'll get a much better sleep in one of my rooms and it's always a pleasure to have your company."

Rieser didn't protest, he always went to an inn in the city, and Yhakobin always insisted on bringing his things here and allowing him to stay for the remainder of his time here. Rieser mildly wondered if Yhakobin had figured out that he simply did this to watch the man's reaction, and have the servants whom picked up his things observed by a few well paid beggars on how they treated his luggage and if they poked into his things.

He brushed the thought aside without thinking further on it. "You are too kind, Lord Yhakobin." He mused.

The Tírfaie smiled pleasantly. "Please, we've known each other long enough. You needn't call me that, Charis is fine enough between us."

Rieser nodded and smiled just as pleasantly; and just as fakely. "Then just call me Rieser, please." He nodded his head once to the man to emphasize this. His eyes flicked toward some movement and his gaze found Ahmol walking out with a tray of food. Behind him, however, another servant dogged at his heels with a tray which had a pitcher of tea and a couple glasses.

This servant wasn't known to Rieser.

This was a man, and no doubt a 'faie considering he wore the traditional fine cloth veil over his face like all 'faie must wear to cover their features. He was tall and slender, though not as tall as Rieser himself, it was however, obvious he was more slender than he himself. He had a long, dark braid draped over one shoulder. As he approached the table, Rieser noted that unlike his own, grey eyes, this man's eyes were hazel.

And nervous.

"Ah! Lunch is looking promising." Yhakobin motioned for the plates to be laid out accordingly and the two servants set to work. Rieser ignored Ahmol and instead watched this new servant. _He wasn't here two years ago_, Rieser noted. It was apparent this man had been a slave for some time, however, for his slave brand was well faded, and more scars was seen from his thin shoulders that was revealed from his sleeveless slave's robe.

His keen eyes watched this new slave with curiosity. He was nervous, but certainly one that had been a slave for a while wouldn't be so. _Perhaps his previous master was not as kind._ This was a likely thing. Many masters were not as kind as Yhakobin, even Rieser had to admit this.

With lunch laid out, the two began to eat with Ahmol and this new, nameless servant standing near by. The latter fidgeted whenever Rieser's gaze fell over him and he couldn't help but feel amused at this. _Worried I'll buy you away from your new master?_ He idly wondered.

Yhakobin must have caught his gaze wondering at last for he smiled and motioned toward the young man. "I see you've noticed my new servant." Nodding his head, Rieser motioned for Yhakobin to continue with whatever story he had. "His name is Khenir. I've had him for a year, but he's proven to be quite loyal. I saw him during a visit to a certain noble's house on which I won't name.

"The man had treated Khenir badly, though. He could barely stand up. I bought him at once and nursed him back to health. He was very nervous at first, but now he's rather good to me as a servant. I've never had one become this well mannered so quickly. Less than six months and he's acted as if I've owned him since birth. Khenir, come here and greet my friend properly."

Now known to be Khenir, the young man walked over to stand by Yhakobin and bowed his head. "A pleasure to meet you," He spoke softly. His voice was pleasant to the ears.

Rieser regarded him for a moment, then nodded. "Rieser í Stellen Andus Orgil." He watched, wondering if this man knew whom he was, but the man did not seem to register. And likewise, Rieser didn't know of his voice or eyes anywhere, nor the name.

"Lord Rieser." Khenir bowed deeply again. He straightened and looked to Yhakobin for further instructions. The man seemed satisfied with that and waved him back to his post next to Ahmol.

"I'm rather pleased with my purchase, all in all. He's scarred deeply, but he's a loyal servant and doesn't question me." Yhakobin was saying. He then snapped his fingers and Ahmol scurried up to his side. After a quick word, the man servant bowed and left; leaving just the three men in the garden. "Ahmol will personally oversee your luggage being transferred from the inn to your usual room here.

"I do hope you plan on staying for a little longer than usual. My wife will certainly enjoy hearing of any tales you have to offer." He said with a tight smile. The last part was forced, but it wasn't unseen by him nor Rieser that Yhakobin's wife, Meran, had taken a liking to Rieser unlike any other 'faie.

Not that Rieser cared, of course. She was pretty, but he could have more exotic women if he pleased.

Lunch was finished with idle conversation, mostly surrounding Yhakobin's alchemy. He enjoyed talking about it and Rieser didn't mind listening in silence, only commenting when he thought his opinion should be heard, or he had a question to have answered. Khenir stayed by the entire time, and each time Rieser's gaze passed his, the younger man fidgeted under his scrutinizing grey eyes.

Dessert was served after and for this, Meran and their two children, Osri and Amela, joined them briefly. The boy was a little tyrant, but Rieser commanded an air of authority and the boy, even at such a young age, knew better than to disrespect him. The girl on the other hand was wide eyed at his 'faie magic and giggled gleefully at whenever he gave her attention.

"It's been such a long time, Rieser." Meran smiled prettily as she gripped his arm from the table.

He returned her smile with a tight one of his own. She really could be annoying at times. "Indeed it has. Perhaps I shall stay for the duration of Spring, it seems rather nice here this time of year. If your husband shall allow it, of course."

"That sounds like a splendid idea! Certainly gives us time to catch up, perhaps I can teach you more about alchemy as well. You certainly have a mind for it!" Yhakobin clapped his hands together and smiled at Rieser.

"Then it's settled!" Standing with a flourish, Meran held her hand out and Rieser took it, pressing his lips softly to her hand. She smiled at him once more and pulled away. "I shall have our servants set up your things in a room suited for a lengthy stay." With that said she left in a trail of perfume on the wind.

Rhania ushered the two children into the house after their mother and once again, Rieser was left with Yhakobin and Khenir whom stayed where he'd been stationed. "Well, I would like to get some work in before dinner. I trust you're most tired from your trip here." Standing from the table, Yhakobin and Rieser clasped hands once more.

"Indeed. I think a good rest will freshen me up for dinner tonight with your rather demanding children." Releasing his grip on Yhakobin's, he grabbed his discarded cloak -which he had draped across the back of his chair.

"Khenir will show you to a room to rest, and no doubt when you awake your room for your stay will be readied with your things." With that said, Yhakobin strode off toward his workshop.

Khenir fidgeted and looked after Yhakobin then looked to Rieser, hazel eyes uncertain. "This way, please, my Lord." He bowed his head and quickly walked inside with Rieser on his heels.

Studying his rigid back, Rieser couldn't help but smirk. _He's scared of me._ Rieser followed him up the stairs to the wing of the house with the guest rooms, then Khenir opened the first door and stepped inside, hurrying to the bed and fluffing up the pillows and beddings. "Ilbana will certainly speak to Ahmol when he returns with your things from the inn and have them placed in a proper room."

Turning to finally meet Rieser's gaze, Khenir seemed to wither under his sharp eyes. "Would you mind coming and waking me when my things arrive?" Rieser questioned him, raising a thin eyebrow in question.

Khenir's own hazel eyes widened but he nodded quickly. "Of course," He spoke hastily, lowering his gaze to the floor as he fidgeted. "Lord Rieser." he added after a moment's hesitation.

Smirking, Rieser gripped Khenir's chin and lifted his head back up and said, "I won't tell if you don't," he reached for Khenir's veil and brushed his fingers along the edge. The younger man flinched and his eyes darted between Rieser and the doorway, but he didn't resist as Rieser tugged the veil off.

Surprisingly the face beneath the veil was rather pleasing to look at. Maybe not beautiful, but fine featured like any other Aurënfaie. Running a thumb over a smooth cheekbone, it seemed Khenir melted at Rieser's touch. "I-I..." His voice was quieter than a whisper and he didn't seem to know what to say at the light touch.

Replacing the veil with ease, Rieser nodded to him. "Thank you for allowing me to see your face. Remember to come and wake me when my things arrive." He then turned to the bed and threw his cloak across it. He sat down at the edge and looked up in time to see Khenir's back leaving the room.

He laid back and crossed his arms behind his head, eyes slipping closed. _Khenir. I wonder what clan he's from._ Humming to himself, he dozed into a dreamless sleep.

He was woken up sometime later by a soft shaking of his shoulder. His eyes flew open to meet the startled gaze of Khenir. "Y-You asked to be woken when your things arrive, m-my Lord!" He fell to his knees by the bed with a soft sob.

Rieser sat up immediately and leaned over the edge of the bed, seeing Khenir shaking where he had sunk onto the floor. "I did, thank you." He said, standing and pulling Khenir to his feet and steadying him in front of himself. "Thank you, Khenir." He repeated, more gentle this time.

Khenir looked up to meet Rieser's gaze and bobbed his head in a nod, hazel eyes teary. "Y-You're welcome. Pl-Please follow me, my Lord, y-you're room is across the hall." Rieser noted how Khenir swallowed hard, then grabbed his cloak and motioned for him to lead. Walking across the hall, they came to a surprisingly larger room than the one Rieser had rested in.

"Very good," Rieser commented while he checked through his belongings. He glanced up to see Khenir standing by the doorway, no doubt waiting to see if there was anything else he could do. Sitting on the bed, Rieser looked up to him suddenly. "What clan are you from?"

Startled, Khenir looked up sharply at Rieser, uncertainty written in his eyes. Rieser waited patiently, watching. Finally the younger man seemed to find his voice as he spoke, "Tarial, a minor family in the south... It's, it's been so long since someone asked me that."

Rieser nodded, then thought a moment. "Tarial, that clan is near Datsia, isn't it?" Khenir nodded his affirmative. "Ah, that's what I thought. I don't believe I ever visited that clan." He watched as Khenir fidgeted and shifted in his spot where he stood. Rieser smirked and motioned for the man to speak freely.

"What clan are you from?" He ventured shyly, looking at last at Rieser.

Wrapping his hands around one updrawn knee, Rieser regarded him for a long moment before answering, "I travel quite a lot." He never said he'd answer the question. He stood then and walked up to Khenir, watching him, studying him. "Thank you again for waking me," he said while pulling his cloak on.

"Please inform Lord Yhakobin that I've stepped out to get some fresh air and make sure my packhorse get's a good run. I'll be back before dinner." Lifting Khenir's chin, he studied his eyes then his gaze dropped to the golden collar. "Your Ilban treats you well to give you a golden one." He remarked, running his finger along the smooth surface of the collar.

Slipping a finger underneath, he tugged the collar up just a little to reveal a thin white band going around Khenir's neck. _He's been a slave for a very long time indeed,_ thought Rieser. Releasing his hold, he sidestepped Khenir and left the room, cloak billowing behind him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well, how did this go? Thoughts? Concerns? Questions? Drop a review, let me know!

**INFORMATION CORNER!**  
**Nythin = May.**  
The ancient Hierophantic calendar is based on a lunar year divided into twelve 29-day months and four seasonal festivals, which account for an additional twelve days.

Winter Solstice - observance of the longest night and celebration of the lengthening of days to come. (Mourning Night and Festival of Sakor in Skala.) Followed by:  
Sarisin = January.  
Dostin = February.  
Klesin = March.  
Spring Festival - preparation for planting, celebration of fertility of Dalna. (Festival of the Flowers in Mycena.) Followed by:  
Lithion = April.  
Nythin = May.  
Gorathin = June.  
Summer Solstice - celebration of the longest day, followed by:  
Shemin = July.  
Lenthin = August.  
Rhythin = September.  
Harvest Home - finish of harvests, time of thankfulness. (Great Festival of Dalna in Mycena.) Followed by:  
Erasin = October.  
Kenmin = November.  
Cinrin = December.

**Aurënfaie/'faie**  
Aurënfaie = The People of Illior. A handsome folk, whom live generally three or four hundred years. The first to possess magic, as well. In addition to living three or four times as long as humans, the Aurënfaie mature more slowly. A man fourscore years is close to death, while an Aurënfaie is still considered a youth.

**Tírfaie/Tír**  
Tírfaie = The Aurënfaie word for outsiders, or "the people of short lives".

**Khatme/Tarial/Datsia**  
These are Aurënfaie clans.

Aurënfaie slaves in Plenimar must always wear veils over their faces to cover their fine features. Did I miss anything? Ask if I did! And please leave a review, I want to continue this story but I need encouragement!


	2. A Smile to Die For

Disclaimer: I don't own the Nightrunner series or it's characters. They belong to Lynn Flewelling. We just play with them. *wink* Sulwyn and the beggar are mine.

A/N: Another update! Although, I'm a bit crestfallen that I didn't get no response here on fanfiction and actually got a decent response on my dA account. Oh well, I'm updating on both so here we go. Enjoy the second chapter of The Hunter and the Slave~

* * *

A Smile to Die For

After retrieving his sword belt from the guards, -whom had taken it during lunch upon his arrival earlier that day- Rieser made sure of his two horses then saddled Sulwyn, -the one he'd used for a packhorse- and galloped out of the estate of Yhakobin.

He rode on until he reached the port and reined in his mount, -this one a brilliant sorrel- putting Sulwyn at a canter and looked around the little inn for a moment, hood drawn up, as if thinking about entering. A whistle came from around the building and he climbed down, leading the mare down the street.

He replied the whistle with one of his own, and again it came, already down the street further. Another low whistle from him, and he got his reply from a stooped figure at the entrance of a corral for another inn. Leading Sulwyn into the corral for some water, he patted the mare's side and looked on as she drank her fill at the trough.

"My Lord, if you would be so kind to give an old man some coppers for another night of food and drink before Aura takes me." The stooped figure stood behind Rieser with hands out, palms up in a begging gesture.

Rolling a shoulder in a shrug, Rieser retrieved seven coppers from his purse, but only gave him one. "Be off with you, old man." He warned, glancing at him with a keen grey eye from beneath his hood.

The man took the coin and pocketed it, but then begged for more but bowed this time, at least as much as his stooped little figure allowed. "I watched as that man servant and several guards came and entered your room. From your window, with your kindness of leaving the shutters open, I saw them take their time and pilfer through your belongings, my Lord." He bowed even more deeply, though Rieser wasn't certain how he accomplished this.

"They did not take anything, thank Aura. But indeed, they did look where their eyes did not belong." He passed two coins this time to the beggar. "Tell me, old man, what do you know of a slave by the name of Khenir? He now works for Charis Yhakobin." He rolled the remaining coins in his hand, watching the old man watch his movements.

"Aye, I know of that slave. He has been sold many times through the market. I've seen the poor fellow myself. Khenir is the only name he's known by, though," He peered up at Rieser expectantly. "Is my Lord in the market for a good slave? Certainly there are better ones, less scarred and used than this one?"

Dropping the rest of the coins on the ground, Rieser turned on the now startled man. "I have myself a good servant, and certainly never will own a slave." Pulling the reins away, he tossed one last final coin to the man while he crouched to gather the ones still laying about the ground. "Best make that last, for I'll be staying at Yhakobin's estate for the remainder of my time here this time."

Though that was in itself true, he'd make use of the little old man again before he left, for certain. Spies were always something of use, and he paid only in coppers but always well enough.

This particular beggar was Rieser's favorite in Plenimar. A severely aged Aurënfaie, the man had once been a slave. His years of slaving away for generations earned him the rare gift of becoming a freedman, a slave granted their freedom by their master. Now he roamed Riga's port, keeping eyes and ears open.

Who knew how many years left this man had, but he made use of his time as a spy for the right people. And Rieser í Stellen was one of his patrons.

On the ride back to Yhakobin's, something in the back of his mind tickled his thoughts. _Khenir,_ He thought listlessly, _For some reason I don't believe that name is truly his. Why would I think otherwise? Because he didn't give any other name._ He scoffed at himself, then narrowed his grey eyes. _But yet he gave me some small, out of the way family clan. Out of the way for most, perhaps, but not me._

Reining in, he turned his sorrel mare around and kicked his heels into her sides, kicking her into a hard gallop. Curiosity was getting the better of him. It would certainly take time, but time was always on an Aurënfaie's side -and luckily, he had the rest of Spring here in Riga with Yhakobin's family.

Reaching his awaiting ship, the_ Ebrados,_ he left the reins with a shipmate and ran up the ramp to the ship. It was by far not the biggest or most decked out ship, but it was his and he trusted the captain with his life. "Nowen!" He called as he entered the captain's cabin.

"Leaving off so soon?" Nowen, the captain of the _Ebrados_, was a woman, another Aurënfaie. A strong fighter, as well, Rieser trusted her. "We just arrived today. I thought you'd like to rest a day here in Riga before heading back." She said.

"No, in fact, I'll be staying until at least the start of Summer, at Yhakobin's. I need you to sail home to Aurënen," He was saying while writing down a letter as he bent over a table in her cabin. "Give Hâzadriën this letter, and no one else." He sealed the parchment with some wax and his seal, then handed it directly into Nowen's hands, clasping his bigger hands over her smaller ones. "Understood?"

She nodded and gripped the letter like her life depended on it; which it might if she failed. "Of course. Shall I return immediately and await you, or return the first day of Summer?"

He shook his head. "No, you will await Hâzadriën's return to your ship. I'm sending him on a little scouting mission for me. After he's finished, he will come to you, and you will bring him here to Riga." Releasing her hand only after she nodded, he bade her farewell and left off the ship without another word.

Nowen watched from the deck, wondering for a few moments as she watched him ride away on his mare back up the streets of Riga and eventually disappearing, what it was he had planned. Still gripping the letter, she shoved it into her jerkin and turned around. "Weigh anchor! We're off for Aurënen now! Get to work you!"

When Rieser returned to Yhakobin's estate, his mount was well lathered and breathing hard through flared nostrils. He climbed down and handed her off to an ostler and strode into the large house. He nearly ran into Khenir whom had apparently been waiting by the door for his return.

The man took Rieser's cloak without question and followed him up the stairs to his room. "Dinner will be ready in one hour, my Lord." Khenir informed Rieser. "W-Would you like to rest while you wait?" He questioned, walking just a step behind Rieser.

Rieser held a hand up and shook his head. "No need. I think I will see how Yhakobin's fish are. Has he gotten any new ones?" He took a sidelong look at the younger man beside him.

Khenir nodded his head, eyes watching Rieser all the while. "Yes, my Lord." Once at his room, Khenir hung the cloak on a coat rack near the door. Rieser watched him from the corner of his eye while he removed his riding boots and replaced them with more comfortable boots for leisure.

"How many?" Standing from the chair he had sat down in to switch boots, Rieser left the room without waiting for Khenir to reply. It was easy enough to get the man to trail behind him with such bait as a little question here that he would have to follow and answer.

"Two, my Lord." Khenir spoke softly, trailing behind Rieser at his heels. "I-I shall go and get some bread to feed them." When they reached the floor level, Khenir disappeared as Rieser walked out to the garden and where Yhakobin's pond lay.

_Khenir of Tarial._ He'd learn the truth soon enough. Rieser was the type of man who enjoyed learning things about everyone. It wouldn't do in his profession not to know little details, for it could always end up playing to his benefit. And he enjoyed the hunt, even for a slave. Allowing a smile to himself, he sat at the edge of the pond and watched the colorful fish that swam around under the lily pads. A moment later a piece of bread was tossed inside. Rieser looked up sharply to see Khenir standing by him with a piece of bread in his hands.

He hadn't heard or sensed the man walk up on him at all.

Holding out the bread with a shaking hand, Khenir offered the piece to Rieser so that he could feed the fish. Taking the bread, he brushed his fingers across Khenir's hand before pulling his own away with the bread. He didn't miss the startled look in the younger Aurënfaie's eyes. Breaking the piece in half, he handed half to Khenir then began feeding the fish with his half.

Taking this as an invitation, Khenir began doing the same.

"You can take off your veil here, no one will be the wiser." Rieser commented, watching from the corner of his eye at Khenir's actions.

Suddenly very alert, Khenir looked about in alarm. Then slowly, when he seen that no one was around, he removed the veil. Keeping a tight grip on it in one hand, he looked to Rieser. "Th-Thank you..."

Rieser nodded to him then returned his attention to the fish which swam about the crumbs of bread that he and Khenir were feeding them.

They did this until the bread was gone, then sat in silence. Rieser wasn't much for conversations himself, but found Khenir depressingly quiet. Not that he blamed him. A quiet slave was a good slave. It showed they were subdued, obedient even. He inwardly sneered at the thought of how many Aurënfaie had been reduced to this and worse.

Just looking at Khenir showed what a proud 'faie could be turned into. He turned his attention once again at Khenir and studied him. Those hazel eyes were sad, but not empty. They showed a sliver of cunning, but just a tiny sliver, so small in fact, many would have passed it by.

But many were not Rieser the Grim.

Tilting his head upward toward the sky, Khenir watched the sun continue it's descend. For a moment he sat there, relishing in the feeling of the breeze against his face, before he replaced the veil and looked to Rieser. "I believe it is time for dinner, my Lord." He bowed his head then led the way to the dining room with Rieser following.

"Ah, just in time! Thank you Khenir." Yhakobin sat at the head of the table, with his wife to his left. "Here, come and sit by me, old friend." Sitting to the right of Yhakobin, Rieser found himself sitting next to Osri, his son. Amela was sitting across from her brother, next to her mother.

"Let us eat in your honor, Rieser, friend of this family, for it's been too long since your last visit. The rest of this Spring should certainly prove quite prosperous." The toast said, they began to eat the dinner which had been prepared.

Dinner was much the same thing as lunch, Meran hung on every word Rieser had to say, and tried her damnedest to get his attention for more than a few seconds, while Amela begged for magic and Osri was the usual, sour boy. Yhakobin spoke of few things, mostly the war which was coming to a head between Plenimar and Skala.

But this was old news to Rieser and Meran disapproved of having such conversations at dinner in front of the children.

Ahmol, Rhania, Khenir, and many other servants awaited orders as they stood mute at a wall, watching quietly as their masters ate. Occasionally, Ahmol would tend to Yhakobin and Meran, Rhania to the children, and interestingly, Khenir to Rieser. He noted how Khenir's hands shook ever so slightly while he took plates away from him, placed fresh plates, and refilled his drinks.

When Meran took her leave for the evening, making sure to get a kiss from Rieser, Rhania followed with the children, leaving the men as they spoke over wine.

"I hope you don't mind Khenir's shyness," He began, "but I've ordered him to tend to your needs for the duration of your stay. He seems rather taken with you, and I know how you 'faie tend to enjoy one another's company." Yhakobin said, watching Rieser just as closely as Rieser watched him.

"That's awfully generous of you. Though I do take note on how you lent me your newest servant," He chided Yhakobin with a betraying smile. "But I accept your offer, until my own servant arrives."

Tilting his head, Yhakobin looked thoughtful for a moment until he nodded. "I vaguely remember you having a servant the last time you visited. I don't recall having really seen him though, what was his name?"

"Hâzadriën."

"Yes, of course, Hâzadriën." Smiling, Yhakobin finished his wine and sat his glass aside. "This has been a pleasant day indeed, first Ulan during breakfast, and now your arrival for the rest of Spring. This is surely a sign of good things to come." He stood and clasped hands with Rieser. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my wife is surely awaiting me. If you need anything, just ask Khenir.

"He'll show you his room should you need his assistance in something during the night," He paused, then tightened his grip just a little on Rieser's hands. "I do implore you to resist any sexual favors against him. I don't like my servants getting sullied. But you know this, I'm sure."

"Indeed, I know of your preference, and I certainly thought by now that you knew my own preferences."

Yhakobin smiled pleasantly. "Ah, of course, how silly of me. If anyone, I need to worry about Rhania. Quite right, I apologize if I insulted you with such thoughts."

Rieser patted Yhakobin's hands with one of his own before pulling away. "Don't worry yourself, that was hardly an insult. I've heard far worse pertaining to my preference in women, if you know what I mean." He winked at him and then turned to finish his own wine.

Laughing, Yhakobin clapped Rieser on the shoulder. "Oh I think I know. Goodnight, my friend, my home is your home." Walking away, Yhakobin chuckled. _Of all the people I hardly need to worry about is Rieser the Grim bedding Khenir._ He thought humorously.

Standing from the table, Rieser grabbed his glass and the bottle of wine. He knew Yhakobin had more where it came from. Nodding to Khenir to lead the way, he followed behind with his self deserved treat for having to put up with Yhakobin's wife. Khenir opened the door to his room and stepped inside.

He reached for his veil but stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Rieser. Then he tugged off the linen and laid it down on the simple nightstand next to the bed.

Nodding his approval, Rieser looked about the simple room. Nothing much, a bed, a nightstand, a clothes chest, a basin, and a chair by the window. Not even a mirror was in the room. He wasn't all that surprised. "Quaint." He filled his glass and held it out to Khenir.

Eyes wide, Khenir's eyes flicked between him and the glass. When Rieser just held it out more to him, the younger man took it slowly. He took a tentative sip, and the color filled his face as he drank in the smooth liquid in obvious lustrous need. "I-I haven't tasted wine in...in so long! I forgot what it tasted like..."

Sighing softly, he finished the last of the wine from his glass and handed it back to Rieser with a smile. _O Aura, his smile..._ It was the first time that day he'd seen Khenir's smile, and though he didn't think the man had much to smile for, and he only had met him that day, the smile melted a piece of his heart -it was beautiful.

His smile seemed to take years off his face, giving him his young beauty back.

Taking the glass from him, he gave a curt nod. "You should smile more often, you're far more beautiful when you do." A deep blush bloomed across Khenir's face as he stared at Rieser. But before he could comment on it, Rieser took one last look at the smile then left the room for his own.

TBC

* * *

A/N: A bit shorter than the first, but don't worry, not all the chapters will be this short. The lengths vary! So, drop a review if you enjoyed it, let me know how you feel!


End file.
